1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and a method of voice recognition and, more particularly, to an improved voice recognition method and an electronic device utilizing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of hardware and communication technologies, electronic devices are used in a wide range of fields and provide various functions which users require. In general, voice recognition technology is implemented in various electronic devices that include a voice input device, e.g., a microphone. Input utilizing voice recognition technology is gradually replacing a physical input and is being generalized to provide voice control of electronic devices.
Among voice recognition technologies, a scheme, i.e., a seamless voice recognition scheme, has been proposed to activate an electronic device based on a user voice input and executing a seamless voice command. Since the electronic device must at all times be ready to record a user's voice for the voice recognition, the seamless voice recognition scheme must continuously maintain a voice recognition system when in a standby state. The need to continuously maintain the system in the standby state to perform seamless voice recognition causes problems that include the following. If a low power chip is utilized to implement the voice recognition system to reduce current consumption, a voice recognition error rate increases due to limited memory and performance differences between system components. If a high performance chip is used to improve the voice recognition error rate, the high performance chip must always remain in an active state, thereby increasing current consumption losses.